If a Robin falls too far from the nest
by Jakup
Summary: What went through Robin and by extension the teams and Jack Hailey's minds when Megan failed to catch Robin in performance.


What went through Robin and by extension the teams and Jack Hailey's minds when Megan failed to catch Robin in performance.

The crowd roared as Robin under the alias of Dan and Miss Martian as Dawn swung simultaneously from opposite ends of the big top, below Dean was juggling barrels for them to quite literally jump through while also trying to avoid Diane and Dane's deadly sparking projectiles. They would flip, twist and flip again just like practised. Robin couldn't deny he loved it, the sound of the crowd, the flashing lights, the smooth wood beneath his palms and the smell of chalk ignited a passion in him so strong it was like his soul was flying. The nostalgia made a lump rise in his throat and he had to fight to stay focused especially as Megan hooked her legs over the bar ready for the big finish. They had to time this right especially as he wasn't at his best, he felt ill and it wasn't just the 24 hour bug going around. He launched himself forward letting go of the bar and reaching for Megan's outstretched hands. AhH! He'd swung too short, he wasn't going to make it. There wasn't enough momentum. Vaguely he registered Jack Haley's words, 'all performed without a net' _without a net without a net_. It echoed in his head as he began falling, panic and suddenly all he could see was his parents.

Dick watched as his parents John and Mary Grayson swung away over the crowd they where at this same point in their routine, the finishing move to land safely on the other side. There was a sharp snap as the trapeze wires broke and an ear piercing scream followed by a sickening crack as they hit the ground. The screaming continued as young Dick Grayson leapt to scramble down the ladder to the hard sawdust coated floor. All of this flashed through his head in a split second, he was going to die, the same way as his parents. Even still a small voice in the back of his head said Jack could loose the circus for this, all ways on the mission, perhaps he was like the bat after all.

Megan panicked as she sailed past where he fell twisting and mentally screaming his name in some foolish instinctual hope it would do any good. He twisted to face her and a terrible slew of images and feelings shot through her mind freezing her for a moment in shock.

Connor watched from below as the boy wonder began falling and in his mind he saw two people who he felt he recognised despite being sure he'd never seen them fall with him. Grief cut into him like a knife and it was only through his training and an almost imperceptible touch from Robin's mind that he remained with enough mental control to throw a barrel straight up giving his friend something to jump from.

From the floor of the circus tent Jack Hailey watched as Dan Danger swung and flipped from bar to bar, the way his body twisted naturally with the momentum his bright blue eyes sharp and focused with an intent he hadn't seen in over four years and with it came realisation. Suddenly he missed his trapeze partner and began plummeting, no Jack wanted to scream he couldn't loose him like he lost his parents, his eyes followed the falling form of the little bird until a barrel flew up to meet him. Dick scrambled for a point to push of and jumped, for a brief second he seemed to have jumped short again as Dawn swung back but miraculously he made it. There was a collective sigh of relief through the entire circus as 'Dan' and Dawn landed safely on the platforms above.

'Are you OK...Dan' Jack said as he walked up to where a large group of the performers where checking on their colleague. He turned to him, the spitting image of his father John but for his eyes. 'I'm fine Mr Hailey thanks to Dean, I just twisted my ankle a bit when I was trying to get a push off from the barrel. It could have been a lot worse'. Jack looked at him knowingly and held his gaze for several seconds before nodding as he felt the delayed onset of adrenalin making his hands shaky as it sunk in. _He almost lost another Grayson_.


End file.
